This disclosure concerns a new method for creating highly concentrated solutions of vanadium or other metal salts in non-aqueous solutions such as ethylene glycol, poly-ethylene glycols or ionic liquids.
Previous methods for creating solutions of vanadium salts, or other metal salts of low solubility in non-aqueous solvents such as ethylene glycol, poly ethylene glycols or ionic liquids are very limited.
Previous methods often result in concentrations of these metal salts in the low molarity range of less than 0.1 M.
Here, the concentrated solutions invented can then be used for multiple purposes, such as creating inks of metal salts, or even special types of batteries such as the infinitely rechargeable vanadium oxide battery.